seaclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstar
Darkstar is a dark gray tom with ginger stripes In the Series ''Originial Series '' Horizon ' Darkpaw is first seen fighting Waterpaw in a CinderClan invasion. Beesting smells Darkpaw before CinderClan attacks the other medicine cats. After the attack, Darkpaw's emotions are conflicting as he thinks the attack was wrong. Later, his leader, Icestar, yells at Blossempelt for conducting the attack. Darkpaw catches Icestar staring at him, and knows she does not trust him. beacuse Darkheart was his father. Beesting is later horrified to learn that Darkpaw is Darkheart's son. Thornfoot and Beesting both say that they like Darkpaw. Darkpaw comes into the SeaClan camp, pleading to talk to Saberstar. He warns of a CinderClan attack, then falls back as they charge into the camp. '''Stormclouds ' Darkstream is now a warrior, and finds himself in the Dark Forest to meet with his father, Darkheart. He offers to help Darkstream, but he denies it. Darkstream is angry when Beesting and Thornfoot question him about Darkheart. Icestar announces Darkstream and her daughter, Snowfall, as warriors of CinderClan. Darkstream is later hunting with Snowfall, and Darkheart offers him lessons again. Darkstream finally agrees to let Darkheart teach him. Darkheart tells him to get close to Icestar's daughter, Snowfall, so that he will be trusted. 'Grey Dawn ' Darkstream is hunting with Lionclaw when SeaClan comes back to talk to him. He admits to Beesting that he used to visit Darkheart, and she says that he has found a way into StarClan. He is given Mistpaw as an apprentice. He is surprised to see the look of trust in Icestar's eyes. Darkstream dreams, where he meets the sister of Darkheart, Firesky. Darkstream hopes that the rouge Blaze does not return. Firesky later leads Darkstream to the StarStone, under the sea. Later, Beesting introduces him to Yellowfrost, and the prophecy. 'Dark Air ' Darkstream asks Firesky more about his father, and she tells him that he was born because Darkheart wanted CinderClan to have a proper leader. Darkstream shares a dream with Yellowfrost about Firesky, where she teaches them both more about the StarStone. At the Gathering, Icestar announces that Darkstream is the new CinderClan deputy. '''Fallen Hero Yellowstar dreams he is at the MoonTree, and greets Darkstream. Darkheart and Cinderstar tell Darkstream they will punish him for him denying their help. Yellowstar mentions that Darkstream is dominating Darkheart. Darkstream kills Darkheart for good, fullfilling the prophecy. In the Destiny '''series '''Dark Journey Darkstream and Icestar fight for their lives as StormClan tries to takwe over CinderClan. Darkstrem's mate, Snowfall, dies. He, Icestar and two of his kits, Blazeflight and Cinderfur, go to SeaClan for a while. Darkstream hears the murmers from SeaClan, and he and Blazeflight decide to leave. But he is stopped short by Harestar, who talks with him, Icestar, Yellowstar and Adderheart. Forest of Darkness ''' Leaf-fall is comforted by Darkstream after the battle. Flametail grows angry at StormClan for driving out Darkstream. '''Troubled Past Icestar dies, and Darkstream takes over as CinderClan leader. Darkstream wants to get his nine lives, but Yellowstar and Adderheart feel it is too dangerous. In the Star Power '''series '''Destruction Darkstream sits on cave patrol with Hazelpaw and Sandfern. He tries to avoid his daughter, Rosefall, in battle. 'Flaming Ashes ' Darkstream is allowed to go back home. Yellowstar and Darkstream bid farewell. Darkstar bows his head in respect to SeaClan at the Gathering. 'Secrets ' Hazelfeather wonders how Darkstar is managing. Darkstar comes into the SeaClan camp, angry at Spiderpaw and Nettledash for invading on their territory. Yellowstar is angry at Darkstar for the attack, but Darkstar retorts that everything between them is in the past.